


Hearts On The Ice

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is awkward, F/M, No one is evil, Pining, Rey is in love, coach leia, figure skating AU, snobby choreographer Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Modern AU where Rey and Ben are pairs figure skaters who really need to learn better communication with each other.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the US Figure Skating Championships taking place this week. First Fic I’ve ever written for this pair.

“That was.....subpar. You were skating around like you could barely endure each other. What is going on? Where is the fire? Where is the passion?” 

The red-headed man sighed in frustration as he observed the skaters currently giving each other a wide berth, circling each other warily around the rink. Ben and Rey had been doing so well together, training hard for their hope of finally winning a national title, but something had been off for the last few weeks and choreographer Armitage Hux was fed up. He knew they were more than capable of bringing this program to life, given how well matched and expressive they were, but right now they looked completely wooden. 

Sighing, he looked over at the woman next to him.

“This has gone on long enough, Leia,” he declared. “I think intervention will be necessary after all. They’ve barely spoken at all.” 

Leia sighed, looking at her son and his partner with concern. She’d hoped they’d make up on their own—they always did after their frequent tiffs. Evidently, this one had been unusually bad. Rey looked miserable and Ben’s scowl was intense as he left the ice without a backwards glance. 

“I’m afraid you’re right, Armitage. I’ll talk to Rey, you talk to Ben. See if we can’t broker peace.” 

Hux gave a rueful smile at the term Ben and Rey’s coach used. It was all too accurate, given the rather fiery natures of their two protégés. 

“It’s a plan,” he agreed, nodding to Leia and turning to follow the route Ben had taken. 

“Remember to use tact, Hux,” Leia called after him. 

Rey was sitting in the locker room, cleaning her skates with a morose expression on her face. She didn’t know how she could get through the competition the way things were going with Ben. He acted like she had the plague and could barely tolerate touching her, which made their practices stiff and tense. Had that kiss really turned him off that much? He was the one who’d initiated it in the first place! She fumed as she packed her skates away. He didn’t have any reason to act like that. Typical Ben Solo antics. 

“Rey, what happened out there?” Leia asked gently, sitting beside her and wrapping her arm around Rey. “You two are just going through the motions. Do I need to kick Ben’s rear?”

Rey have a weak smile. “Maybe,” she admitted. “He will barely even look me in the eye. Hasn’t for a few weeks.”

“I noticed,” Leia said. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” 

Rey was quiet for a moment before she answered, face flushing and eyes on the ground. 

“He kissed me.” 

Leia’s eyebrows rose and she pulled Rey even closer. 

“Oh? Do tell.” 

“We had a huge fight and were standing practically chest to chest glaring at each other and then it just.......happened. I completely forgot what we’d been fighting about,” Rey related, a sheepish smile on her face. 

“That good, sweetie?” Leia asked teasingly.

“Yeah,” Rey replies, feeling her face grow even more red. 

“Then what’s the problem?” Her coach prompted.

Rey shrugged. 

“He obviously was grossed out by it. Hasn’t said much to me since. It’s embarrassing and frustrating.” 

“You’ve tried talking to him?” 

“Yep. He shuts me down every time,” she sighed, picking at the hem on her practice dress. “I’m afraid he wants to end the partnership.” 

Leia shook her head. 

“I refuse to believe he’s that big of an idiot. You are by far the best partner he’s ever had and I’d shake him if he tried to get rid of you, Rey. You are so good for him.” 

“You could have fooled me,” Rey muttered sadly. 

Hux found Ben pacing restlessly in the hallway just outside the training room. 

The patented Solo sulk face was in full force and Ben looked ferocious.

“Sulking and hiding will get you nowhere, Benjamin,” Hux spoke up. Ben glared at him. 

“I’m not sulking,” he denied. “Mind your own business.”

By now, Hux was used to Ben’s moods and he was not deterred by the brush off.

“It is my business when you let your off ice problems interfere with your performances,” he declared. “You weren’t even trying today. It’s an insult to my choreography. What happened with Rey?” 

Ben groaned and ran his hand through his thick black hair. 

“I blew it, Hux. I’ve ruined things.”

One red eyebrow quirked. 

“How so? Rey’s a very forgiving individual as you well know.” 

“That’s not the issue. It’s me. I did something stupid and probably freaked her out for good.”

“By stupid you mean....” Hux prodded cautiously. 

Ben gulped from his water bottle and spluttered out, “I kissed her!!” 

“Oh,” Hux heaved a knowing sigh and crossed his arms. 

“Did she reject it?”

“No! She kissed back, but I freaked out. We had just had a fight and I thought I’d shut her up.” 

“And it turned out you realized you really liked it?”

“Something like that,” Ben admitted. “It was probably just the charged atmosphere that messed with my head. I don’t know what to say around her anymore. I can’t get it out of my head.” 

“Have you told her of your feelings?” Hux asked calmly.

Ben looked at him with utter terror in his brown eyes. 

“And get friendzoned? No thanks.”

Hux rolled his eyes. 

“Avoidance is doing you no good, Ben,” he said firmly. “Talk to her. She thinks you want to break up the partnership. You’ve worked so hard to get to this level. Don’t let your fear rule you and keep you from being the champion I know you can be. Besides, I have a strong suspicion you’re in no danger of being friend zoned. I’ve seen the way she looks at you.” 

“What do I even say?” Ben wondered, looking strangely vulnerable. 

“Start by apologizing for being an idiot,” for one,” Hux told him. “Then go from there. I don’t want to see you back on the ice until you’ve straightened things out with Rey.” 

“Okay,” Ben sighed, smiling weakly. “I sure hope your suspicions are right, Hux.”

“I am always right,” Hux sniffed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hearts on the ice 2

“Hey, Rey, how was practice?” asked Rose Tico, sliding into a seat beside Rey. The two had trained at the same club for years and Rose and her partner, Finn, where also getting ready for nationals. 

“Not great.” Rey sighed. “We can’t seem to get past that stupid kiss. It’s like walking on eggshells. Hux was so annoyed today he told Leia he won’t work with us until we talk our problems out.” 

“Hux is a brat, but he does have a point,” Rose said smiling apologetically. “Your programs are so much better when you’re not on the outs. Trust me, Finn and I know from personal experience.” 

“I believe you. I just..... don’t know if I can bear to hear that he regrets that kiss,” Rey admitted.

Rose’s eyes widened. 

“So you do have feelings for him?” 

“Yep,” Rey sighed. “Much to my annoyance.” She made a face, which made her friend laugh and reach over to hug her. 

“Aww. You two are so cute together. I think he likes you too. He always has great big heart eyes when he’s around you.”

“Hmm. If by heart eyes, you mean wants-to-kill-me eyes, then yes,” Rey said dryly, trying to ignore the thoughts of how very gorgeous he looked the few times he’d smiled and how her heart did flutters when he’d look at her with that intense expression. Then she also remembered just how annoying he could be when he nit picked her technique on the death spiral and groaned inwardly. Why did he have to make her so crazy? 

“Oh, come on,” Rose pleaded. “You can’t tell me you haven’t seen it.”

Rey was saved from answering by her phone buzzing. It was from Ben.

_Can we talk?_ The text read. 

Rey sighed. 

_I think we need to._ She typed back. _When and Where?_

_2:30 at Chewie’s._

_I’ll be there._ She confirmed. 

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _“Well?” Rose asked._ _ _

_ _ _“We’re gonna meet at Chewie’s diner and talk,” Rey said. “Wish me luck.” She smiled nervously and Rose squeezed her hand reassuringly._ _ _

_ _ _“Just be honest with him. Make sure there’s a clear understanding. You two have such fabulous chemistry, It would be such a shame to split up now.” _ _ _

_ _ _“Easier said than done,” Rey muttered, nerves starting to make themselves known. She hung out with Rose until 2:15, then headed off to Chewy’s with much encouragement from her friend._ _ _

_ _ _“Call me if I need to come beat him up,” Rose said cheerily, which got a weak laugh out of Rey. _ _ _

_ _ _“Hey, Han,” she greeted the owner of the small diner who also happened to be Ben’s dad. _ _ _

_ _ _“Hey, Rey,” Han grunted, barely looking up from his bustling about. “Kid’s in the back.” _ _ _

_ _ _He pointed with one thumb, indicating the more private back room generally used for special events. _ _ _

_ _ _“Thanks,” Rey nodded and moved toward the indicated door. It never failed to amuse her that Han referred to his hulking grown son as “kid”, but she supposed it was a parent thing. _ _ _

_ _ _Ben was lounging in a booth, long legs crammed in like an unwieldy spider’s, as he gripped his phone, staring at the screen like his life depended it. _ _ _

_ _ _“That doesn’t look comfortable,” Rey commented, plopping down across from him. _ _ _

_ _ _He started, then shook his head ruefully._ _ _

_ _ _“Nope. They don’t make this things to fit me, that’s for sure,” he grumbled, shoving his hair out of his eyes and finally looking at Rey. His eyes widened and she could see his cheeks tint pink._ _ _

_ _ _“What?” She asked, blushing in return. _ _ _

_ _ _“You...you....look really cute.” He stammered out, Ears reddening to complete the tomato face effect he had going on. It was adorable and Rey felt herself relax, as she saw that Rose had been right. She was wearing her usual casual jeans and green vest over a gray shirt, but apparently Smitten Ben liked it. Hmmm....._ _ _

_ _ _“Thanks. So do you,” she replied, meeting his eyes meaningfully. Ben gulped visibly. _ _ _

_ _ _“There’s no use trying to ignore the elephant in the room anymore,”Rey went on boldly, determined to get it over with.  
“Why have you acted so standoffish after that kiss? Was It that bad?”_ _ _

_ _ _Ben shook his head, shaggy black locks swaying back and forth. _ _ _

_ _ _“No,” he admitted quietly. “Just the opposite. It was amazing. I just.....couldn’t deal with...... the......realization....of how far I’d fallen for you.”_ _ _

_ _ _He ended this sentence on a whisper and Rey’s heart melted. _ _ _

_ _ _“I was hoping you’d say that,” she said, a smile blossoming on her lips. _ _ _

_ _ _“You were?” Ben looked beyond stunned and gaped like a fish until she playfully leaned over and nudged his mouth shut. _ _ _

_ _ _“Yes, you adorable idiot,” she told him. “I’ve been pining after you for months now. Even when we fight, It’s impossible to stay mad at you. You make me want to tear out my hair and then kiss you senseless, hence our previous predicament.”_ _ _

_ _ _Ben grinned, a very rare and extremely good look on him. _ _ _

_ _ _“What do you say we try it again? The kiss I mean? No hair pulling required.”_ _ _

_ _ _“I’m game,” Rey shrugged, and leaned in to meet his lips. _ _ _

_ _ _Very quickly, the table became an annoying obstacle and Rey ended up in Ben’s lap, shamelessly making up for lost time with enthusiastic kissing. _ _ _

_ _ _A gruff cough startled them apart and they turned to see Han standing there, looking fiendishly pleased. _ _ _

_ _ _“It’s about time, you two,” he chuckled. “Now get a room or something. People are trying to eat around here.”_ _ _

_ _ _“Yes, sir!” Rey grinned at Ben and dragged him out of the diner._ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

Two months later

“On the ice, representing Skywalker Skating Club, please welcome Rey Kenobi and Ben Solo!”

Cheers and applause filled the air as Rey and Ben glided into the center ice hand in hand. It was go time for their free skate at Nationals and they were ready to slay. 

The short program had gone well and they were barely a point out of first after the sassy flirty performance that delighted the crowd. Their on ice connection was as electric as it was off ice and their performances had made them fan favorites as well as the pick to win the title. 

Rey was doing her best to drown out all the noise in her head and focus on the skate. The free program was jam packed with difficult elements and would need them to be totally focused, while still carrying through the performance. The theme was dark and sultry and both wore ombre red and black costumes to fit the mood. Rey’s makeup was much more dramatic than it normally was, topped off by deep red lipstick. 

“Babe, you look fierce.” Had been Ben’s reaction upon seeing her emerge in full costume. 

She’d grinned evilly. 

“Oh, you ain’t seen nothin, yet, Solo,” she said with an evil grin. “This girl’s got a dark side.” 

With that she’d flounced away to start warming up, leaving Ben to follow her muttering something about how she was going to be the death of him. 

“You love me and you know it.” She’d shot back.” 

As they took their starting pose, Rey took a few deep breaths to center herself, tuning everything else out.

The first big element was the throw triple salchow, which Rey landed with ease, smiling brightly with relief. 

Hex’s choreography was quite a masterpiece, skillfully weaving the elements with the story they were telling and Rey and Ben threw themselves into it with abandon. 

She soared through the air in a triple twist, loving the feel of Ben’s big hands catching her and smoothly setting her back down. Trust was a very important part of pairs skating and that was one thing they had in spades.

After a dramatic footwork sequence, they did their first set of side by side jumps, which had given them problems in the past. 

“Not today!” Rey thought triumphantly as they landed nicely. She could see her satisfaction mirrored in Ben’s eyes as he drew her close again for a lift.

She soared into the air and focused on forming the proper positions while maintaining the balance. Lifts had always been their strength, but one wrong move and it would go spectacularly wrong. Rey beamed out at the audience as they glided around the ice, giddy with the feeling of flying. She certainly appreciated her partner’s strength at a time like this (well, other times, too, lucky her!). Ben made it look so easy. 

He shot her a cocky grin as he returned her to earth and she winked back, loving how perfectly this program fit them and their relationship. Ever since that day at Chewy’s, they’d been nearly inseparable and frequently made their training mates gag with all the flirting and sappiness. 

They transitioned into a death spiral, Rey revolving around Ben in slow circles, parallel to the ice, one arm holding onto his. 

As the music began to swell to the dramatic finish, they completed the rest of their elements as well as they’d done all season and the audience was on their feet before they’d finished the final spin. 

Rey let out a triumphant “yes!” the second the music stopped and was swept up into Ben’s arms and twirled around in a euphoric celebration. 

“Sweetheart, you were amazing!” Her boyfriend gasped, both of them exhausted, but beaming. 

“So were you!” Rey replied. “That felt so good!”

The crowd cheered like crazy as they took their bows and flowers and stuffed animals rained down on the ice. Rey picked up a cute little stuffed bunny and blew kisses toward the stands, where Han and Ben’s uncle Luke were shouting encouragement and fist pumping.

Leia and Hux greeted them at the boards, the former embracing both of them, happy tears running down her face.

“That was so beautiful!” She sniffed, handing Rey her skate guards and going up on tiptoe to kiss her tall son on the cheek. 

The normally cool and reserved Hux was actually grinning and shook their hands heartily.

“Now that is how it’s done!” He proclaimed. “Beautiful job. If that isn’t a gold medal skate, I don’t know what is.” 

“I guess we’ll find out soon,” Rey managed, following Ben and Leia to the kiss and cry, where they would await their scores. 

She clutched Ben’s hand tightly as they waited, the suspense happy instead of nerve-wracking. 

Ben himself was in a state of disbelief. He couldn’t believe how well they’d skated. Not once yet had they been completely clean in this free skate in competition and he was so proud of Rey for nailing those throws like a champ. She had absolutely sizzled out there, and it was magnificent.   
He felt her head rest on his shoulder as she laced her fingers with his.

“You alright, babe?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Rey murmured. “Just drained. I left it all out there.” 

“Yeah. So did I. What do you want to bet we just smashed our personal best?” 

He could feel her smile against him.

“By a mile,” Rey agreed.

“I should say so,” Hux added, hands twitching in an effort to not show his excitement. Ben could read him pretty easily though and chuckled at the sight of their stuffy friend looking so fired up.

When the scores finally flashed up, Rey screamed and leapt up, shrieking “yes! yes! Yes!” Hux fist pumped again and stood to high five her, muttering praise they rarely heard from the stoic choreographer. 

As he looked at the numbers, Ben’s jaw dropped. Not only had they earned a personal best, but they’d smashed it by over ten points and were in first place by a comfortable margin. 

Giddy with their accomplishment, he grabbed Rey and kissed her breathless, not even caring about the camera in front of them. 

“We make a good team, sweetheart,” he murmured to her, looking down at her beautiful happy smile. 

“We sure do, hot stuff,” she agreed with a giggle. 

“Well, THAT cat’s out of the bag,” Hux muttered from behind them, with an expression that tried to look annoyed and completely failed. 

Leia smiled tearfully. 

“It was bound to get out soon enough. A love that that can’t stay hidden for long,” she sighed. 

“Much as I enjoy our verbal sparring matches, I much prefer this,” Rey said later, squished up against Ben in a packed booth at a bar where they’d gone to celebrate their win with family and Finn and Rose, who’d placed second. 

“Being jammed up against me?” He asked, a sly grin appearing. “I’m not complaining either.” 

Rey smirked back and pressed her cheek into his black leather jacket, very much enjoying the situation. 

“You two are ridiculous,” Finn groaned. “But thank goodness you figured things out before we had to resort to locking you in a closet or something.” 

“Were you meddling?” Rey questioned, squinting at Finn suspiciously. 

“For a good cause,” Rose defended. “The fight plus the UST was ruining everything and we were prepared to do whatever was necessary if you refused to take our advice and talk: for the good of your careers and our sanity. Now you’ve got love AND gold medals. You’re welcome.” 

Rey smiled and squeezed her boyfriend’s hand. Yep, things had worked out pretty perfectly from her point of view.


End file.
